memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Indiskretionen
:Siehe für die Folge mit ähnlichem Namen. Die ''Enterprise'' trifft auf eine Gruppe von Iyaaranern, deren Volk der Föderation beitreten möchten. In Wirklichkeit haben sie jedoch ganz andere Absichten. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog Worf ist in seinem Quartier gerade damit beschäftigt, seine Galauniform anzuziehen, als Commander William Riker eintritt. Riker vermutet, dass Worf es hinauszuzögern versucht. Riker bemerkt, dass die Gäste gleich ankommen werden. Worf erwidert, dass Klingonen nie etwas verzögern. Es sei eine "taktische Verspätung". Will wendet ein, dass Worf nur 5 Minuten mit den Iyaaranern verbringen muss, um sie zu begrüßen, und danach vielleicht noch eine Stunde auf dem Empfang mit ihnen zu plaudern, er hingegen muss sie die folgenden drei Tage begleiten. Worf bestätigt, dass solche diplomatischen Empfänge ihm kein Vergnügen bereiten. Will aber sagt, dass man das in der Sternenflotte in Kauf nehmen muss. Er richtet die Uniform von Worf. Worf fügt hinzu, dass er nicht einsieht, diese lächerliche Galauniform tragen zu müssen. Riker antwortet, dass dies zum Protokoll gehört. Worf bemerkt, dass die Uniform wie ein Kleid aussieht. William ist empört darüber, es sei eine unglaublich altmodische und sexistische Einstellung. Riker geht, doch dreht sich kurz vor der Tür um und sagt, dass Worf das Kleid gut steht und lacht. In der Shuttlerampe warten schon Captain Jean-Luc Picard und Counselor Deanna Troi. Das Shuttle der Iyaaraner ist bereits gelandet. Riker entschuldigt sich, indem er sagt, dass sie noch eine "taktische Besprechung" hatten. Kurz danach steigen die Iyaaraner aus ihrem Shuttle. Picard begrüßt die Botschafter Loquel und Byleth. Er heißt sie an Bord der ''Enterprise'' willkommen. Botschafter Loquel bestätigt dies und sagt, es sei ein Vergnügen, dort zu sein. Picard fügt hinzu, dass es eine Ehre sei, an dem ersten kulturellen Austausch zwischen dem iyaaranischem Volk und der Föderation teilzunehmen. Byleth ergänzt, dass die folgenden sieben Tage sehr aufschlussreich sein werden. Loquel stellt Picard Voval vor, er wird Picard zur iyaaranischen Heimatwelt Iyar fliegen. Jean-Luc ist schon sehr gespannt, mit dem Regierungschef zu sprechen. Picard erklärt, dass zu Ehren der Botschafter ein Empfang gegeben wird, auf dem sie die Führungsoffiziere kennen lernen werden. Picard selbst wird schon nach Iyar unterwegs sein. Er stellt ihnen auch Worf, der ihrer Sicherheit dient, und Deanna, Loquels persönlicher Verbindungsoffizier, vor. Troi fordert Loquel auf, ihr zu folgen um ihm sein Quartier zu zeigen. Schließlich stellt Jean-Luc Riker vor. Er wurde Byleth zugeteilt. Byleth aber will Worf. Picard wendet ein, dass Will ein geschickter Diplomat sei. Byleth unterbricht Picard und sagt, er hätte sich anders entschieden, er besteht auf Lieutenant Worf. Picard lenkt ein und respektiert Byleths Wunsch. Worf ist davon natürlich wenig begeistert, doch er stimmt zu, da Riker ihm ja erst noch gesagt hat, das so etwas zur Sternenflotte dazu gehört. Worf will fortfahren, doch wird er ebenfalls von Byleth unterbrochen, der ihn auffordert, sein Quartier zu zeigen. Worf kommt der Aufforderung nach. Picard und Riker lachen, als Worf und Byleth die Shuttlerampe verlassen haben. Picard wünscht seiner Nummer Eins viel Glück und geht in das Shuttle der Iyaaraner. Akt I: Eigenartige Diplomaten thumb|left|Im Zehn Vorne findet der Empfang statt. Riker sagt, dass es so ein Buffet jeden Tag geben müsste. Deanna und Loquel nehmen sich Essen vom Buffet. Deanna erklärt, dass sie einen Rundgang durch die Enterprise für den nächsten Tag geplant hat. Loquel hört ihr nicht zu und fragt, ob sie nichts essen will, wobei er sich immer mehr auf seinen Teller packt. Deanna antwortet, dass sie einige der Desserts versuchen wird. Loquel fragt, was Desserts sind, worauf Troi antwortet, dass sie etwas sind, dass man nach dem Hauptgang isst, gewöhnlich sind sie sehr süß und sie sind schlecht für die Figur. Die Menschen essen sie aus reinem Vergnügen. Deanna fügt hinzu, dass sie das Beste bei jedem Menü seien. Loquel wird neugierig und sagt, dass sein Volk nur isst, um sich zu ernähren. Deanna ist überrascht und zeigt ihm einige ihrer Lieblingsspeisen, ein Pfirsichkuchen mit Schlagsahne, tarvokianischer Puderkuchen und ihr Favorit – ktarianischer Schokoladenblätterteig. Sie weiß zwar nicht, aus was er besteht, aber sie glaubt, dass er aus 17 verschiedenen Sorten Schokolade hergestellt wird. Loquel ist begeistert von Deannas Favorit. Deanna vermutet, dass sie sich sehr gut verstehen werden. Doktor Beverly Crusher, Worf und Byleth sitzen an einem Tisch und essen. Plötzlich wirft Byleth seine Gabel auf den Tisch und sagt, dass sein Essen nicht akzeptabel sei. Worf entschuldigt sich, es tut ihm leid, dass Byleth die Speisen nicht schmecken. Byleth fordert ihn auf, ihm neues Essen zu bringen. Er verlangt einen Enzym- und Proteingehalt, der wesentlich höher liegt. Crusher klärt den Botschafter auf, dass es bei Empfängen üblich ist, sich selbst zu bedienen, deshalb heißt es Buffet. Byleth zeigt sich unbeeindruckt und fordert Worf wieder auf, neues Essen zu holen. Crusher will erneut versuchen, Worf zu helfen, doch er unterbricht sie und erklärt, dass es in Ordnung ist. Er wendet sich Byleth zu und sagt, dass es ihm ein Vergnügen sei und geht. Worf geht sichtlich verärgert zum Buffet. Genüsslich schneidet er eine Scheibe ab. Data kommt hinzu und fragt, wie Worf mit seiner diplomatischen Mission vorankommt. Worf antwortet mit Prima. Data erklärt, dass es in Momenten diplomatischer Spannung hilfreich ist, Elemente der Gemeinsamkeit zu finden. Worf antwortet, dass Botschafter Byleth unhöflich, launenhaft und herausfordernd ist. Data erwidert, dass Worf reichlich von diesen Eigenschaften besitzt, er solle unbedingt diese Gemeinsamkeiten herausarbeiten. Dabei klopft er ihm auf die Schulter. Worf ist entsetzt und stiert auf sein Messer. thumb|Das Shuttle der Iyaaraner. thumb|Die Plasmaentladung trifft Picard. Im Shuttle der Iyaaraner fragt Picard Voval, ob die spektakulären Kristallformationen auf Iyaar sehenswert seien und wo es einen Ort zur Besichtigung dieser gäbe. Voval verneint dies schlicht. Picard überlegt kurz und fragt, wann sie ankommen. Der Botschafter antwortet, dass sie in 17 Stunden und 32 Minuten auf Iyaar ankommen werden. Picard verzieht sein Gesicht und sagt, dass er seinen Reisebericht auf den neuesten Stand bringen wird und geht in die Achtersektion des Shuttles. Doch unvermittelt beginnt das Shuttle heftig zu schwanken. Voval berichtet, dass es ein systemweites Energieversagen war. Die Ursache ist ein Energieunterbrechungsfeld in das sie geraten sind. Wieder wird das Shuttle hin und her gerüttelt. Die Stabilitätskontrollen sind ausgefallen. Picard entdeckt einen Planeten der Klasse M. Voval versucht ihn zu erreichen. Die Trägheitsdämpfer sind ausgefallen und die Lebenserhaltung versagt. Als sie in die Atmosphäre eintreten, meldet Voval, dass sie eine Bruchlandung haben werden. Als sie gelandet sind, sind beide bewusstlos. Der Planet ist felsig und karg, überall gibt es Entladungen, ähnlich Blitzen. Picard wacht auf und versucht Voval auch auf zu wecken. Er reagiert nur langsam. Die Kommunikation funktioniert nicht, der Captain vermutet, dass die Störungen in der Atmosphäre zu stark sind. Er holt einen Tricorder und entdeckt eine Struktur und Energiewerte, die etwa zwei Kilometer südlich liegen. Er informiert Voval, dass er Hilfe holen wird. Voval nickt. Er soll versuchen, bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben und das Shuttle nicht zu verlassen. Auf der Oberfläche des Planeten gibt es eine Form von Plasmaenergie. Er will so schnell wie möglich wieder zurückkommen. Picard verlässt das Schiff und folgt den Tricorderwerten. Schlagartig wird er von einer Plasmaentladung getroffen und wird bewusstlos. Kurze Zeit später erscheint ein Schatten hinter Picard und zwei Hände ziehen ihn weg. Worf führt Byleth im Maschinenraum der Enterprise herum. Er erklärt ihm, dass Deck 42 Lagerungsmöglichkeiten für Antimaterie enthält. Doch er wird unfreundlich vom Botschafter unterbrochen, der ihn fragt, wie hoch die Flussrate der Masse des Antimaterieergänzungsstromes zu den Eindämmungskammern sei. Worf weiß allerdings keine Antwort. Byleth bedrängt Worf und sieht sich nach jemandem um, der die Antwort weiß. Er findet Geordi La Forge und fragt ihn, ob er klüger sei, als Worf. Geordi fragt, warum er es wissen will. Byleth fragt ihn nicht nach der Flussrate und fordert Worf auf, ihm die Bussard-Kollektoren zu zeigen. Deanna und Loquel gehen einen Flur entlang. Deanna erklärt, wozu das Deck dient, auf dem sie sich gerade befinden. Doch Loquel hört ihr nicht zu und trinkt einen Cocktail. Schließlich fragt er sie, ob sie den Papallasaft probieren möchte. Deanna lehnt ab, sie muss sich noch von den vielen Desserts vom vorherigen Tag erholen. Loquel fragt aber erneut, woraufhin Deanna einlenkt und kostet. Sie geht weiter und erklärt weitere Details der Enterprise. Loquel hingegen folgt einem Kind, das gerade mit seiner Mutter aus dem Turbolift kommt. Deanna merkt, dass ihr Begleiter fehlt und dreht sich um. Sie entdeckt ihn, wie er das Kind betrachtet. Er fragt, was das sei. Deanna klärt ihn auf, dass Kinder der Nachwuchs der Menschen ist. Sie sind deren Jungen, wachsen über einen Zeitraum von mehreren Jahren auf und werden zu Erwachsenen. Loquel ist begeistert. Der Counselor fragt, wie sich die Iyaaraner fortpflanzen. Die Iyaaraner pflanzen sich durch postzellulare Verbindungen fort, erklärt der Botschafter. Sie verlassen komplett ausgewachsen die Geburtshülse. Loquel fragt nach dem Namen des Kindes. Er antwortet, er sei Eric. Der Botschafter fragt ihn, ob er auch Desserts mag. Eric bejaht dies. Loquel fragt Erics Mutter, ob er ihren Sohn zu einem Dessert einladen kann. Sie nickt. Deanna fügt stöhnend hinzu, dass dies eine großartige Idee sei. Sie gehen zum Zehn Vorne. Akt II: Der Wunsch nach Liebe thumb|Anna und Picard thumb|Der abgestürzte terellianische Frachter Picard wacht langsam in einem dunklen Raum auf. Vor ihm brennt ein Feuer. Als er sich aufrichten will, zuckt er vor Schmerzen zusammen. Als er auf seine Verletzung am Bauch sieht, entdeckt er ein Gerät. Er versucht es zu berühren, doch ein Blitz wehrt seine Hand ab. Als er zum Feuer sieht, erkennt er schemenhaft eine Person dahinter. Picard fragt, wer da sei, doch kriegt keine Antwort. Die menschliche Frau steht auf und begibt sich zum Captain. Picard erkundigt sich weiter, wer sie sei und was sie will. Doch sie antwortet nicht und drückt ihn wieder in seine Liege. Sie legt ihre rechte Hand auf seinen Mund und den linken Zeigefinger auf ihren. Als sie geht, fordert Picard sie auf, im Shuttle nach Voval zu suchen. Sie antwortet, dass er tot ist. Sie geht durch eine Tür nach draußen. Man sieht nun, dass es sich um ein abgestürztes Raumschiff handelt. Picard erwacht ein zweites Mal, sie sitzt wieder am Feuer. Jean-Luc sieht eine Schüssel neben sich und sagt, dass der Inhalt gut riecht und bedankt sich. Die Frau sitzt immer noch stumm da. Er richtet sich auf und stellt fest, dass das Raumschiff ein terellianischer Frachter sei. Er fragt die Frau, ob es ihr Schiff sei. Sie antwortet nicht. Während er aus der Schüssel isst, stellt er der ominösen Frau weitere Fragen. Endlich antwortet sie und sagt, dass sie kein Teil der Besatzung des Schiffes gewesen ist. Sie war nur Passagier, sie seien abgestürzt und nur sie hatte überlebt. Picard bestätigt das, denn sie kann keine Terellianerin sein, es sei denn, sie hätte zwei Arme verloren. Picard stellt sich vor und fragt sie nach ihrem Namen. Die Antwort lautet: Anna. Picard fragt, ob noch jemand auf dem Planeten sei, doch Anna verneint dies. Picard möchte wissen, wie lange Anna auf dem Planeten sei, doch sie weiß es nicht, da man den Zentralstern nicht sehen kann. Dadurch hat sie jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren hat. Picard will es dennoch genau wissen und erkundigt sich, wann sie abgestürzt seien. Es war bei Sternzeit 40812. Picard ist erstaunt, denn das ist sieben Jahre her. Anna ist geschockt, sie dachte, es wären ein oder zwei. Picard versucht sie zu beruhigen und sagt, dass sich im Shuttle Geräte befinden, die den Absturz überstanden haben, mit denen sie Kontakt zur Sternenflotte aufbauen können. Diese wird sofort ein Schiff entsenden und sie beide abholen. Picard will aufstehen, doch seine Schmerzen verhindern dies. Anna fordert ihn auf, ruhig liegen zu bleiben und informiert ihn, dass er sich drei Rippen gebrochen hat. Ein Restriktionsgerät soll die Knochen an ihrem Platz halten und sie zusammenwachsen lassen. Da Anna ein Wort nicht einfällt, hilft ihr Picard. Sie bemerkt, dass es sehr lang her ist, als sie das letzte Mal mit jemanden redete. Sie hat immer nur Selbstgespräche geführt, doch später dachte sie, es würde bedeuten, dass sie verrückt geworden sei. Deshalb hörte sie auf zu reden. Anna informiert den Captain, dass es eine Weile dauern wird, bis er wieder laufen kann. Picard bittet Anna, zum Shuttle zu laufen und eine Kommunikationstafel aus einer Instrumentenphalanx im Cockpit zu holen. Sie stimmt zu. In der Beobachtungslounge der Enterprise beschreibt Worf, wie er Byleth umbringen will. Mit bloßen Händen will er ihm die Speiseröhre herausreißen. Will unterbricht ihn. Worf gibt zu, kläglich versagt zu haben, er sei ein miserabler Diplomat. Er bittet das Wohl des Schiffes und der Föderation wegen um Ablösung. Der erste Offizier lehnt dies ab. Worf bittet inständig darum, die Iyaaraner seien arrogant, sie reizen Worf, weil sie nicht vernünftig mit sich reden lassen. Deanna wirft ein, dass Botschafter Loquel recht umgänglich sei, obwohl sie zugeben muss, dass er etwas ungewöhnlich ist. Riker fragt Troi, was sie herausfinden konnte. Sie antwortet, dass er sich sehr für Freizeitbeschäftigungen interessiert. Sie habe in den letzten beiden Tagen mehr Zeit im Zehn Vorne verbracht, als in den letzten zwei Monaten. Loquel ist verrückt nach allem Essbaren, vor allem nach Schokolade. Riker fügt hinzu, dass es der Himmel für sie sein muss. Doch sie muss zugeben, dass sie noch ein paar Tage mit ihm nicht übersteht. Worf fühlt sich bestätigt und ruft, dass diese Kerle wirklich verrückt seien. Deanna versucht ihn zu beruhigen und sagt, dass er sehr viel Geduld mit Byleth bewiesen hat. Doch vielleicht sei es jetzt Zeit, ihn darauf hinzuweisen, dass gewisse Verhaltensweisen nicht akzeptabel sein. Worf ist wenig begeistert. Riker macht den Vorschlag, dass es vielleicht besser sei, die Atmosphäre ein wenig aufzulockern und sich in einem weniger offiziellen Rahmen zu treffen. Natürlich schlägt er ein Pokerspiel vor. Picard läuft im zerstörten Schiff umher. Er versucht die Tür zu öffnen, doch er schafft es nicht. In diesem Augenblick öffnet Anna die Tür und ist verwundert, dass Picard direkt dahinter stand. Sie weist ihn darauf hin, dass er liegen bleiben sollte. Picard fragt sie, warum sie die Tür von außen verriegelt hat. Sie sagt, dass es zu seinem eigenen Schutz war, es gäbe dort wilde, gefährliche Tiere. Sie übergibt ihm die Kommunikationstafel. Sie fügt hinzu, dass es nicht einfach war, sie herauszubekommen. Picard versucht sie zu aktivieren und bemerkt, dass das Transmittermodul offenbar völlig zerstört worden sei, es muss von einem Phaserstrahl getroffen worden sein. Anna erklärt, dass sie die Tafel mit einem Phaser herausgeschnitten hat und hofft, dass Picard es reparieren kann. Doch er kann es nicht. Anna ist bestürzt und entschuldigt sich mehrfach. Picard beruhigt sie und sagt, dass sie schon wegkommen werden. Sie müssen nur zusammenarbeiten. Anna reagiert nicht, denn sie ist immer noch geschockt, dass sie die Tafel zerstört hat. Es war ihre einzige Chance auf Rettung und sie wartet schließlich schon so lang. Zuerst habe sie gehofft, dass man sie retten würde. Sie hat immer wieder Mikrofusionsfackeln aufgestellt, in den Himmel gesehen und gewartet, dass jemand kommen würde. In der Nähe gibt es einen tiefen Abgrund. Sie ist oft dorthin gegangen und in die Schlucht gestarrt und gedacht, sie müsse nur einen Schritt nach vorne tun um dies zu beenden. Doch dann wurde ihr klar, dass, wenn sie die Hoffnung aufgeben würde, sie auch nicht verrückt werden würde. Sie musste sich bewusst darüber sein, nie wieder vom Planeten weg zu kommen. Picard unterbricht, sie werden ganz bestimmt von dort wegkommen. Anna kniet sich vor Picard und offenbart, dass ihr sofort klar war, dass er gekommen ist um sie zu retten. Sie werde alles tun, was er verlangt. Aber unter der Bedingung, dass er sie nicht verlässt. Sie küsst ihn und sagt, dass sie ihn liebt. Picard versucht gerade, eine Energiezelle aus einer Wand zu lösen, als Anna mit ein paar Knollen zurückkehrt. Er schafft es und sieht, dass die Energierelais korrodiert sind, doch er glaubt, dass sie noch eine Ladung aushalten. Falls es ihm gelingt, sie zu regenerieren, kann er den Antrieb des Shuttles reaktivieren. Anna sieht dies als Grund zu feiern und will eine Brühe zubereiten. Picard findet dies köstlich. Anna will, dass Picard ihr sein Raumschiff zeigt, wenn sie den Planeten verlassen haben. Picard stimmt zu und bittet sie, ihm einen Tricorder zu bringen um zu versuchen die Energierelais zu reparieren. Anna wiederholt ihre Offenbarung, sie liebt ihn wirklich. Picard weist sie höflich zurecht, er sei dankbar, dass sie ihm das Leben gerettet hat, er hält sie für warmherzig und mitfühlend und er glaubt, dass er nachempfinden kann, was sie durchgemacht hat. Aber er hält es für unmöglich, dass sie ihn wirklich liebt. Er sei der erste Mensch, den sie seit Jahren wieder sieht und deshalb solche Gefühle für ihn hegt. Anna ist verwirrt und fragt ihn, ob Picard sie nicht begehrenswert findet. Picard erwidert, dass es ein wenig voreilig wäre, sie wüssten einander zu wenig. Anna versteht dies und es tut ihr leid, wenn sie ihn in Verlegenheit gebracht habe. Picard sagt, dass ja nichts passiert wäre, es sei nicht so schlimm. Picard lädt die Zelle und sagt, dass es mindestens ein paar Stunden dauern würde bis sie aufgeladen ist. Sobald dies geschehen ist, muss sie so schnell wie möglich zum Shuttle gebracht werden, da das Gehäuse bereits beginnt sich aufzulösen. Er versichert, dass sie wegkommen werden. Akt III: Eigenartige Diplomatie Loquel isst genüsslich Pralinen beim Pokerspiel. Riker klärt, dass der Einsatz zehn beträgt. Loquel erhöht um zehn. Deanna geht mit. Worf sortiert nervös die Karten und geht schließlich mit und erhöht um zwanzig. Byleth sagt, dass er glaubt, Worf blufft. Er nimmt Chips von Worfs Haufen und geht mit. Worf weist ihn höflich darauf hin, dass er Chips von seinem Haufen genommen hat. Byleth bestreitet dies und wirft Worf vor, dass er sich irrt und diese Chips seine wären. Worf ist empört und versichert, dass er genau sah, dass Byleth seine Chips genommen hat. Byleth ist entrüstet und fragt, ob Worf ihn des Diebstahls bezichtigt. Worf bestätigt das. Byleth sagt, dass Worf lügt, weil er das Spiel verliert. Keiner der Anwesenden greift ein. Worf ist entzürnt und behauptet, dass er nur verliere, weil Byleth von Anfang an gemogelt hat. Riker versucht endlich zu schlichten und will, dass sich beide beruhigen. Byleth steht auf und beleidigt Worf, indem er sagt, dass ein schwerfälliges Tier wie Worf das gar nicht bemerken würde. Worf ist außer sich und offenbart seine Meinung über Byleth; er sei ein arroganter, aufgeblasener Dummkopf. Wäre er nicht Botschafter, würde er ihm sofort den Bauch aufschlitzen. Byleth provoziert weiter, tippt Worf auf die Brust und sagt, dass er sich ja nicht aufhalten lassen soll. Nun kann Worf sich nicht mehr halten, er greift Byleths Arm, dreht ihn um und wirft Byleth zu Boden. Der Iyaaraner steht auf und tritt Worf. Während sie kämpfen, stehen Riker und Deanna erschrocken auf. Nur Loquel bleibt ruhig sitzen und isst weiter. Als Byleth das zweite Mal zu Boden geht, ruft Riker, dass sie aufhören sollen, ergreift Worf und hält ihn fest. Er befiehlt ihm, sofort aufzuhören. Als Byleth sich aufrichtet, sagt er, dass er es wundervoll fand. Alle sind überrascht. Byleth ist begeistert und bedankt sich bei Worf für die beeindruckende Demonstration. Er entschuldigt sich, er will diese Erfahrung dokumentieren, geht und lässt dabei Riker und Worf verblüfft zurück. Loquel bietet Deanna Pralinen an, die sie geistesabwesend nimmt. Picard betrachtet das Restriktionsgerät und sagt zu Anna, dass die Energiezelle geladen ist. Er will sie zum Shuttle bringen. Anna will dies verhindern und begründet dies mit starken Plasmastürmen. In ein paar Stunden können sie wieder rausgehen. Picard besteht darauf sofort zu gehen, da sich die Zelle bereits degeneriert. Anna fährt fort, das Restriktionsgerät macht es ihm unmöglich den beschwerlichen Weg zum Shuttle auf sich zu nehmen. Picard aber fühlt sich schon besser. Er will das Gerät entfernen, doch ein Kraftfeld schützt es. Anna sagt, dass er es noch nicht entfernen soll. Doch Picard reißt es sich von der Haut. Picard holt tief Luft und hat keine Schmerzen mehr. Es scheint ihm, als ob seine Rippen nie gebrochen gewesen wären. Er will wissen, was vor sich geht. Er vermutet, dass Anna versucht, ihn dort fest zu halten. Anna ist in Erklärungsnot und wiederholt, dass sie ihn liebt. Picard begründet seine Vermutung damit, dass er noch kein wildes Tier gehört oder gesehen hat. Weiterhin glaubt er nicht, dass Anna die Kommunikationstafel einfach so zerstört hat, schließlich ist es das einzige Gerät, was beide gerettet hätte. Ebenso das Restriktionsgerät, Picard glaubt, dass es gedient hat, um ihn unbeweglich zu halten. Anna ist verwirrt. Sie wollte nur verhindern, dass er sie verlässt. Sie wollte, dass er sie liebt. Als Picard gehen will, hält Anna ihn fest, versucht wieder ihn zu küssen. Picard wehrt sich, sie fallen zu Boden. Anna besteht darauf, dass er sie sofort liebt. Sie küsst ihn wieder, Picard wehrt sich weiter und fordert sie auf, damit auf zu hören. Anna steht auf, sie sagt, dass sie versagt habe und es vorbei wäre. Sie geht und lässt Picard im abgeschlossenen Schiff zurück. Bei dem Kampf hat sie ihre Halskette verloren. Vovals Stimme erklingt von außen. Picard antwortet und holt ihn zum Frachter. Voval öffnet die Tür. Picard klärt ihn auf, er habe ihn für tot gehalten. Voval ist erstaunt. Picard erzählt ihm von Anna. Sie war beim Shuttle und hat dort Voval tot vorgefunden. Voval versteht dies, da der iyaaranische Organismus die Metabolismus-Rate verlangsamt, wenn er verletzt wurde, damit er besser heilen kann. Dieser Zustand kann leicht mit dem Tod verwechselt werden. Voval erklärt, dass er Picard suchte, als er nicht zurückkehrte. Die Suche war schwer, da es auf dem Planeten kalt ist. Voval erkundigt sich nach Anna, warum sie den Frachter verlassen hat. Picard sagt, dass sie sehr erregt war. Voval fragt, ob es möglich sei, dass sich Anna etwas antun könnte. Picard hält dies für möglich, da Anna in Richtung des Abgrundes ging. Voval schlägt vor, sie zu suchen. Picard will, dass der Iyaaraner im Shuttle bleibt und sich aufwärmt, doch Voval will bei der Suche helfen. Sie kommen zum Abgrund und rufen nach Anna. Sie trennen sich, um in beiden Richtungen entlang des Abgrunds zu suchen. thumb|Anna am Abgrund. thumb|Annas Halskette. Picard sieht Anna direkt am Abgrund stehen. Er geht zu ihr. Sie will, dass er fern bleibt, doch er geht trotzdem zu ihr. Er fordert sie auf, nicht zu verzweifeln. Er informiert sie, dass er Voval gefunden hat und er ihnen helfen kann. Anna ist dies egal, sie wird springen, außer Picard sagt ihr, dass er sie liebt. Sie hat ihre Halskette wieder an. Picard bemerkt dies und sagt, dass er nicht sagt, dass er sie liebt. Er findet heraus, dass er von Anfang an manipuliert wurde. Anna ist erstaunt. Picard weist auf die Halskette hin, sie war gerissen und er hat sie im Frachter gelassen. Anna reagiert darauf nicht und will, dass Picard sagt, dass er sie liebt. Er fragt, wo Voval sei. Es war recht günstig, dass er erschien, als Anna weg ging, und dass er darauf bestand nach ihr zu suchen. Er musste wissen, dass Picard sie am Abgrund trifft. Ein hervorragendes Timing. Picard vermutet, dass Anna und Voval Hand in Hand arbeiten, sonst hätte Anna ihre Halskette nicht zurückbekommen. Anna reagiert noch immer nicht darauf und will, dass er zugibt, in sie verliebt zu sein, sonst werde sie springen. Picard fordert sie nun auf zu springen, sie wäre auf der Stelle tot, denn die Schlucht ist 200 Meter tief. Anna fasst an ihre Halskette und verwandelt sich in Voval. Er gibt zu, versagt zu haben. Picard will unbedingt wissen, was vor sich geht. Voval klärt Picard auf. Sein Name ist Botschafter Voval. Picard ist erstaunt darüber. Vovals Mission war es, menschliche Intimitäten zu studieren, speziell das Konzept Liebe. Die Iyaaraner verstanden einige Konzepte nicht. Deshalb schickten sie drei Repräsentanten um diese Konzepte selbst zu erfahren. Picard begreift nicht, warum die Iyaaraner glaubten, dass sie Liebe besser verstehen würden, wenn sie ihn auf den Planeten bringen. Voval erzählt, dass sie die Überreste eines terellianischen Frachters fanden. In dem Schiff waren Logbücher, die vom einzigen Überlebenden geschrieben wurden, einem weiblichen Menschen. Dies war der erste Kontakt mir der menschlichen Kultur. Diese Frau lebte sieben Jahre allein, bis ein weiterer Mensch auf den Planeten stürzte, ein Mann. Picard schlussfolgert, dass der Mann verletzt war und die Frau ihn gesund pflegte. Danach verliebten sie sich in einander. Voval fügt hinzu, dass die Frau in den Logbüchern verschiedene Konzepte beschrieb, die sie nur schwer verstehen konnten. Vergnügen, Streitlustigkeit und Liebe. Dies war ihnen fremd und sie wollten selbst diese Gefühle erfahren. Loquel sollte Vergnügen erfahren, Byleth Streitlustigkeit und er Liebe. Er fragt Picard, ob sie falsch gehandelt haben. Picard erklärt, dass die Menschen wahrscheinlich auf nicht so direkte Weise vorgehen würden. Er macht Voval klar, dass das, was die Iyaaraner gemacht haben, auf der Erde als Verbrechen angesehen würde. Voval versteht es nicht und Picard sagt, dass sie später darüber reden sollten, zuerst müssen sie den Planeten verlassen. Er nimmt an, dass der Schaden am Shuttle nicht allzu schlimm ist, wie es den Anschein hatte. Voval bestätigt dies, sie können jederzeit los fliegen. Sofort wäre Picard angenehm. Byleth, Deanna, Riker, Loquel und Worf betreten die Shuttlerampe. Worf hält sich die Schulter, anscheinend schmerzt sie. Riker erkundigt sich und Byleth erklärt, dass sich Worf bereit erklärt hat, elf Stunden mit ihm Holodeck-Kampfübungen durch zu gehen. Riker ist erstaunt und schlägt Worf auf den Rücken, dieser zuckt schmerzend zusammen. Byleth hat sehr viel über Streitlustigkeit erfahren. Worf fügt hinzu, dass es ziemlich qualvoll war. Loquel übergibt Deanna Bioenzymische Zusätze, mit denen sich sein Volk ernährt. Sie würden bei weitem nicht so köstlich schmecken, wie Schokolade. Deanna erklärt, dass sie gern nach den Tagen der Völlerei auf schmalere Kost umsteigen wird. Sie verabschiedet sich. Loquel bemerkt, dass die Menschen eine faszinierende Spezies sein. Voval und Picard verlassen das Shuttle. Voval bedankt sich, es war eine aufschlussreiche Erfahrung. Picard ist derselben Meinung. Dem Iyaaraner tut es leid, wenn er die diplomatischen Methoden als empörend empfunden hat. Picard widerspricht, er empfand die Vorgehensweise als fesselnd. Die Menschen neigen dazu, eine relativ ausgewogene Lebensweise zu führen. Er findet es interessant, eine Kultur kennen zu lernen, die bereit ist, eine Erfahrung bis ins äußerste Extrem zu treiben. Sie verabschieden sich. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Trivia zum Föderationsbotschafter im klingonischen Imperium. Weiterhin wird er Mitglied im klingonischen Hohen Rat in der Antizeit-Zukunft in .}} und ist dies die einzige Episode in ganz Star Trek, in der keine einzige Szene auf der Brücke spielt.}} Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Kategorie:Episode (TNG) en:Liaisons (episode) es:Liaisons fr:Liaisons (épisode) it:Diplomazia spaziale (episodio) ja:イヤール星の使者（エピソード） nl:Liaisons